memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Motion Picture
"The human adventure is just beginning..." When a large and destructive space cloud is spotted approaching Earth, Admiral Kirk resumes command of the refitted USS Enterprise to intercept it. Summary Cast *William Shatner as James T. Kirk *Leonard Nimoy as Spock *DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy *James Doohan as Montgomery Scott *George Takei as Hikaru Sulu *Majel Barrett as Christine Chapel *Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov *Nichelle Nichols as Uhura *Persis Khambatta as Ilia *Stephen Collins as Willard Decker *Grace Lee Whitney as Janice Rand *Mark Lenard as the Klingon captain *Billy Van Zandt as the alien ensign (see USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel) *Roger Aaron Brown as Epsilon IX technician *Gary Faga as an airlock technician (see USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel) *David Gautreaux as Branch *John D. Gowans as the transporter assistant (see USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel) *Howard Itzkowitz as a cargo deck ensign (see USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel) *Jon Rashad Kamal as Sonak *Marcy Lafferty as DiFalco *Michele Ameen Billy as Epsilon IX lieutenant *Jeri McBride as a technician *Terrence O'Connor as Ross *Michael Rougas as Cleary *Edna Glover as Vulcan master (see unnamed Vulcans) *Norman Stuart as Vulcan master *Paul Weber as Vulcan master *David Gerrold as an Enterprise crewman (uncredited) *Bjo Trimble as an Enterprise crewman (uncredited) References ''Amar'', IKC; Andorians; air tram; air tram station; astronomical unit; biofunction monitor; Branch; Cleary; ''Columbia'', USS; ''Constitution''-class; Creator; Drydock; Deltans; Delta IV; DiFalco; emergency evacuation thruster pack; ''Entente'', USS; ''Enterprise'' (XCV-330); ''Enterprise'', USS; ''Federation''-class; God; ''Hermes''-class; hertz; inertial stabilizer; Klingons; kolinahr; K't'inga class; linguacode; Machine Planet; ''Merrimack'', USS; Nogura; oath of celibacy; orbital office complex; Probert (Commodore); ''Ptolemy''-class; Quad L-14; ''Revere'', USS; ''Saladin''-class; ''Surak''; travel pod; Vulcan master. Background references Aaamazzarites; Arcturians; Betelgeusians; Betelgeuse II; K'normians; Kazar; Kazarites; Megarites; O'Ryan's Planet; Rhaandarites; Rigellians; Sauria; Saurian; Shamin; Zaran II; Zaranites Background Information The plot and script emerged from the failed pilot for Star Trek: Phase II, "In Thy Image".The film was adapted as a novel and as a three-part comic. * Puzzling is the fact that this plot was the one used to launch the first episode of the new Star Trek (which ultimately became the Motion Picture). To many Star Trek fans, it was befuddling to watch Kirk muddle through this movie without stopping once to reflect on the parallels of the TOS episode, "The Changeling" (which featured Nomad, searching for the 'creator.') Crew *Screenplay by Harold Livingston *Makeup designed by Fred Phillips *Costumes designed by Robert Fletcher Saucer Separation Throughout most of the filming of The Motion Picture, a final ending story had yet to be developed. Designer Andrew Probert provided the producers with his own script suggestions for a visually dramatic conclusion, and storyboarded the key event. For the record, the possibility of the original Enterprise's undergoing a saucer separation was first mentioned in the original series episode The Apple. But it was not until the pilot episode of The Next Generation that the maneuver was finally depicted. The Walk to V'Ger Twenty-two years after The Motion Picture appeared in theatres, the film was re-released with the intention of depicting an improved version, closer to the director's original vision. The Director's Edition added a new sound mix and new scenes to Robert Wise's classic film, but one of the most notable changes from the original version is the stunning addition of new visual effects, specifically in how the mysterious craft V'Ger, is revealed. Since the walk to V'ger scene was the climax of the movie, it was important to convey a sense of the extraordinary and fantastic by using the new visual effects to complement the original film rather than overwhelm it. Critical opinion is mixed as to whether it succeeded. Footnotes # There is some controversy over the dating of the first Star Trek movie. The official Star Trek Encyclopedia, written by Michael Okuda, places TMP in 2271, stating that it took place two years after the end of the last five-year mission. Okuda places the Enterprise's five-year mission between 2264 and 2269. However, this does not account for the non-canon but sometimes-accepted events of the animated series, which some fans believe took place in late 2269 and early 2270. Furthermore, VOY: "Q2" states the mission did end in 2270. Based on Decker's line to Kirk, that the latter had "not logged a single star-hour in the last two and a half years." This indicates a minimum of two-and-a-half years between the time the Enterprise returned to drydock (following the end of TAS) and the beginning of the first movie. This interim places TMP some time in 2272 or 2273 (depending at what point in 2270 the ship returned home). Background Notes *Grace Lee Whitney (Janice Rand) and Mark Lenard (Klingon captain) are the only actors, besides the original cast, to appear in both this film and the final Star Trek: The Original Series film, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. External Links * * Motion Picture, The de:Star Trek: Der Film fr:Star Trek: The Motion Picture nl:Star Trek: The Motion Picture sv:Star Trek: The Motion Picture